Various types of quilt kits are known in the prior art. However, most existing kits, particularly those for antique cathedral window quilts, are difficult to use and are designed for use with traditional quilting techniques. What is needed, and what the present cathedral window quilt kit provides, is a modernized quilting technique and an all-inclusive kit to create cathedral-window quilts in a fun and easy manner. The kit includes an innovative transparent template with an integrated ruler and easily distinguishable red cut lines to ensure neatness and squareness. The kit also has every tool required to complete the quilt other than fabric and standard sewing supplies, including silk pins, T-pins, a cut-and-press pad, a rotary cutter, a snap wrist ruler, and a friction marker. The entirety of the kit comes in a custom case with a compartment for each item.